the revelations part 1
by mojacko0491eiri
Summary: would ron finally tell harry and hermione his big secret? and would the two accept the fact that ron is a ........!


**I. There are times**

**"There are times when we faces challenges which we alone cannot face it…………….." said hermione while putting a spoonful of macaroni and chesse on her mouth.**

**"what's got in to you today?" asked ron with a sarcastic smile on his face.**

**"well im oviously talking about you!" shouted hermione.**

**"sorry?"**

**hermione turn away her looks on ron and speak to lavander instead. And then harry came with loads of books and seems very exhausted.**

**"hey guys!" he said, but no one answered him. He put the books on the long gryffindor table on the great hall and stared both hermione and ron.**

**Ron lokk at harry and said: "hey! Where have you been!" **

**"from the library!"**

**"you actually go to the LIBRARY!"**

**"is it bad!" shouted harry and making sure that hermione can hear it.**

**Hermione at last ends her conversation to lavander and lokk back at harry.**

**"library?" she asked.**

**"yeah, how are you two get going?" asked harry while sorting out the books from thin to extra thick.**

**"DREADFUL!"**

**"why? Is it because ron forgot to wear undies?" harry said while turning his looks to ron.**

**Hermione gave a very hard smile on harry that makes ron's face red.**

**"Would you shut up harry!" shouted ron while looking at hermione furiusly.**

**"so tell me whats wrong with you two! Would you?" said harry.**

**"well, RONALD, as you know him very much……….. have a very big problem here, and of course……. He wouldn't even bother share it to us!" explained hermione.**

**"well its not very big problem you know!... and if I tell it to you all, it will be a bit of a shok!" said ron.**

**"well, what is it?" asked harry while giving ron a very fearless stare. While hermione as always, wants to hear every single detail ron tells them.**

**"I think its not the right time!" **

**"well I think it is!" said harry.**

**Ron felt his insides are crumbling, he knows if he tells his problem to harry and hermione, the issue will spread throughout hogwarts.**

**Harry felt impatient waiting for ron to spek it all out, so he tried to scare him! **

**"you want me to tell hermione what you have done last summer!" said harry with a grim on his face. **

**"what summer?" asked ron. "what did I do?" ron felt very confused, he did not know how to overcome all this obstacles that's happening to him……….. but he realized that this is a piece of joke. This is a piece of cake, what if he tell it to harry and hermione? Besides, they are his very best friends compare to dean thomas and**

**seamus finnigan. So, ron decided to speak it all out.**

**"well………. Ok, ok……….. here it goes" he said.**

**Harry and hermione felt the exitement moving all over their body and can't wait on every word that ron will say.**

**"I……… I think that ……….. er………. i………"**

"**well?" said harry impatiently.**

**Hermione gave ron a very frightening stare and it is the first time she've done it.**

**It was like the clock has stopped for the three of them. Then suddenly, at last ron spoke.**

"**well, i……….. i…………..i…………. I got to go to the bathroom!" he said and he stand to his feet and run away hermione and harry by themselves.**

"**does he have a heart of a lion, or a heart of a pig!" said hermione irritably.**

" **don't worry, if he's ready, I let you know. But for now, I got to get these books to the library, this is my detention you know!………. flitwick will kill me!" harry said. **

**Harry stand and give a deep sigh before he carries the piles of books on the table. **

"**Goodluck!" said hermione **

"**thanks."**

**Harry run thru the spiral staircases and thru the library……… when he opened the front door he found out that it was deserted. He search for madame prince to give the books back but no one was there.**

"**why is the door unlock?" harry whisper to himself while putting the books down the librarian table. And suddenly harry heard some scrathing behind him. Fear runs fast thru harry's veins that make him paralyzed where he stands, and seconds pass when he hear something familiar………**

" **hello harry." Said a cold voice.**

**Harry did not answer, instead he remains immovable.**

"**Its been a long time you know……….."**

**again, harry did not answer.**

"**look at me!" he said angrily.**

**Harry nervously turn his looks for the man speaking to him. Its too hard to figure out who the man is because his half face is hidden in the dark……….**

"**who are you!" said harry nervously. Harry felt very uncomfortable that time. Talking to a stranger he don't know. Harry noticed he is not wearing a school uniform. He is wearing a ragged clothes and it was like he's been in a very tragic accident.**

"**don't really remember me do you?... well, let me introduce myself again,….." he said. He walk slowly thru the light were harry can see him clearly.**

**Harry 's eyes popped open when he see the man, he is covered with dirt and grease, his hair is dirty and it was like he doest combed it for centuries. Harry focused on the man's face………… and in a spit of a second………… he recognized him, he is………………………**

**( to be continued.)**


End file.
